


Meet the family

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At long last.
Relationships: Edgar Bones/Gideon Prewett
Series: Gidegar (Gideon Prewett/Edgar Bones) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151795
Kudos: 2





	Meet the family

Our story starts near the Prewett household. Gideon has brought his boyfriend Edgar Bones over for dinner in order to meet his family.

They're currently standing just outside the house.

Gideon insisted, "Let's go in."

Edgar muttered, "Wh-What if they don't like me, Gid?"

Gideon smirked. "Don't worry so much, they'll love you. Besides even if they don't, I'll make sure they're sorry."

Edgar said, "Ok, after you then."

Gideon led him into the house where they were greeted by his younger sister, Molly.

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Giddy. Is this the famous Edgar then?"

Edgar turned scarlet, but Gideon merely grinned. "This is him, Mol. Edgar, this is my little sister Molly."

Molly gasped. "Little? I'm an adult!"

Gideon nodded and laughed. "Who still relies heavily on her parents."

Molly chose to ignore this and instead turned to Edgar asking, "How do you manage to put up with him?"

Edgar beamed, "It's not easy."

Gideon sighed. "Okay, that's enough of that. See you later, Molly."

He pulled Edgar along to the living room where his older brother Fabian was reading a book.

Edgar told him, "We can't interrupt a guy reading, Gid."

Gideon disagreed, "We can and will."

He tapped Fabian's shoulder.

Fabian scowled. "What is it, Gideon?"

Gideon breezily replied, "Oh, nothing. I just thought you might like to meet my boyfriend."

Fabian lowered his book and mumbled, "I didn't realise that was today."

Gideon responded, "Well, it is and here he is."

Fabian put his book down, held his hand out and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edgar."

Edgar awkwardly shook his hand and muttered, "Likewise, Fabian."

Gideon sighed. "As nice as this has been, you still have my parents to meet. Come on, before dinner is ready."

He led Edgar towards the kitchen where his mother was keeping an eye on the vegetables chopping themselves and his father was watching the chicken cook.

Gideon cleared his throat.

Gideon's mother inquired, "Is that you home already, my dear Gideon?"

Gideon answered, "It is and with my special guest."

Gideon's parents stopped what they were both doing and turned around to face them.

Gideon's father said, "Ah, but of course. You must be our Gideon's Edgar?"

Edgar stated, "That's me."

Gideon's mother beamed, "Wonderful, you're just as handsome as he says you are."

This time Gideon turned as red as a tomato and groaned. "Mum!"

Edgar chuckled. "I'm glad you think so, Mrs Prewett."


End file.
